The present disclosure relates to the field of paintbrushes and associated tools and accessories. A paintbrush in the hands of a skilled tradesman is capable of producing a very fine quality finish. The condition of a paintbrush, quality of a paintbrush, and the skill of the tradesman all contribute to the quality of the finish produced by the tradesman. A high quality finish, which increases the value of the tradesman's work, requires a brush that is in good condition. Also, a job may be most speedily completed using a high quality brush that is in good condition. Clearly, the value of the tradesman's work and the speed with which that work can be completed have a direct economic impact on the tradesman. In addition, a high quality brush may be expected to cost the tradesman more than a low quality brush. If the condition of the paintbrush is maintained then it will provide a longer working life. A longer working life for a paintbrush also has a direct economic impact on the tradesman. In consideration of the foregoing points it is clear that preserving the condition of a paintbrush confers a number of advantages and is therefor highly desirable.
Anyone engaged on a job with a paintbrush quickly discovers the need to put that paintbrush down in order to use one or both hands for another task. The typical options for putting a paintbrush down include: resting the paintbrush on the edge of a paint can, resting the paintbrush on a ladder, placing the paintbrush on a tarp or other surface. These and other typical options expose the paintbrush to the possibilities of: soiling the bristles of the paintbrush, unwanted transference of paint from the paintbrush bristles to other surfaces or objects, falling of the paintbrush from an elevated resting place resulting in unwanted transference of paint from the paintbrush bristles to other surfaces or objects, and even temporary inability to find the paintbrush again when it is needed. It is therefor highly desirable to have a safe and easily remembered place to put a paintbrush when it is not needed.